There is an enormous pressure to miniaturize the electronic components of mobile communications devices. This applies especially for MEMS components (micro electro-mechanical systems), such as, e.g., microphones, which have a relatively high-profile design and thus represent limitations for the device design of mobile communications devices.
From the published US Patent Application No. 2005/0185812A1, a microphone housing is known in which a microphone constructed as a MEMS component is arranged together with a semiconductor chip on a base plate, and in which the MEMS package comprises a common cap with which the MEMS component is covered against the base plate. The base plate can have a sound entrance opening in its bottom side opposite the cap, so that the entire component can be soldered onto the printed circuit board reverse side, which faces away from the sound source. For this purpose, a corresponding hole must be provided in the printed circuit board. In another construction, the sound entrance opening can be provided in a conventional way on the top side in the cap, so that the component with the base plate can be applied onto the surface of the printed circuit board facing the sound source.
For mobile communications devices, additional problems result due to the small distance of the antenna from the electronic components, which are therefore exposed to electromagnetic noise that can negatively influence the functioning of the components.